Of Saints and Angels
by BamaBell
Summary: A girl falls into the lives of the McManus brothers and later finds herself in need of their unique assistance and maybe falls in love along the way.   A lil' bit of a twist on our beloved story. MM/OC/CM


**A/N: Alright, so this is my first attempt at a Boondock Saints fic. I'm totally in love with these boys and every time I watch more ideas pop into my head so I had to get some out and down in print. Let me know what ya'll think!**

She cut the wheel and yanked the E-brake and skidded perfectly into the lone parallel parking spot in front of McGinty's Pub. She cut the engine and stepped out slamming the door of the black and chrome 1960 Camaro. She threw open the door, her entrance only noticed by some in the crowded bar. Seeing the black hair on a barstool halfway down she made her move. Her boots making a dull thump on the hardwood floor. When she reached him she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him backwards off the stool and flat on to his back on the floor. Placing her booted foot on his chest she leaned down, the bar suddenly quiet. In a calm voice she said,

"You shouldn't have lied to me Vince. You should've known I'd find out. You would've been so much better off just telling me you didn't want to be together anymore. This could have ended peacefully. But you had to go and cheat on me and lie to my face. Remember what I told you when we first started seeing each other?"

The man stuttered a bit and he rushed to speak,

"Yeah, yeah. You said if..."

"You ever cheated on me I'd make your life a living hell."

She stared at him a moment and watched him come out of his shock.

"Baby, can't we talk about this."

He tried to get up but she pushed her boot harder into his chest.

"Don't call me 'baby'." She hissed. Obviously not paying attention he tried again,

"But baby those women meant nothing. You know you're my main girl. I promise I won't do it again. Those women meant nothing to me."

She got a smile on her face that sent a chill through a couple of the men witnessing the exchange.

"I don't believe a word you say, Vinnie boy. And if you think you're ever gonna get me back or anything nearly as good as me you are a fuckin' idiot. I promise I'm gonna make your life a living hell for what you've done to me."

She leaned closer and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him up. She spoke in a deadly whisper that all could hear for the silence in the room.

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't ever want to see your pathetic fucking face again."

She dropped his shirt and shoved him with her boot and took a step back as he got to his feet. He looked around to see the bar still full of 20 or so men and moved toward the door. Before he reached it he turned and glared at her.

"Fuck you, Ciaran Castorini! You'll pay for this, bitch!"

She just lifted her hand and raised her red polished middle finger. Before the door could even slam behind him the bar erupted into applause. Shocked for a moment Ciaran just stood there until one of the men moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Way to go, lass."

Another man stood on her other side.

"Aye. Have a drink." He handed her a shot and half expected her to decline. She threw it back and drew the back of her hand over her mouth. She sighed,

"Thanks." Both men smiled. She held out her hand to the man on her left.

"Ciaran." He took her hand, she had a firm grip especially for a woman.

"Connor MacManus." She turned to the other man.

"Murphy MacManus." She shook his hand.

"Ah, brothers I presume." They nodded.

"'Tis a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all ours, lass." The one with darker hair said, Murphy.

"Have a drink with us." Ciaran quickly looked at her watch.

"Shit. I'd love to really but I left work to deal with that fiasco and I need to get back before my boss kills me."

"If you feel like a drink later, we'll be here tonight."

"Thanks. I may just take you up on that." She smiled at the two boys and left the bar. They watched her through the front window, saw her get into the muscle car parked out front and crank the engine and peel out down the street.


End file.
